Stealing Cinderella
by justanotherweasley77
Summary: Ron's thoughts before he proposes to Hermione Granger, the love of his life. One-shot.


**Stealing Cinderella- a Harry Potter songfic.**

**A/N: an idea for a one-shot I had, and hopefully it turned out ok! Story line as follows:**

**So, it's set like 3 years after the war. Hermione's parents have their memories restored, and Ron is preparing to propose. But the one thing he seeks is approval from her father. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck Wicks' Stealing Cinderella, or Harry Potter!**

The echo on the door to the Granger residence sounded like a cannon in the still, quiet morning air.

I drew in a deep breath as I waited, my hand wandering toward my trouser pocket, where I unconsciously checked to feel the box holding a brand-new silver engagement ring. Today could possibly be the single most important day of my entire life.

The front door clicked open. Mr. Granger had answered. He extended a hand, and I took it in my own.

"Come in, son," he said, and I could tell he knew why I was here.

I did as I was told, following him to an open sitting room. He left the room, and I made to follow him again, but he stopped me, "wait here, Ron," he said.

Nervously, I looked around the room, running a sweaty hand through my flaming Weasley hair. I could feel my ears becoming increasingly red. What did I do to deserve Hermione?

Just then, my girlfriend's face caught my eye from a shelf above the fireplace. There she was, through the years, staring back at me.

Yes, that was her in that Princess costume, the one who's name reminded me of an illness the first time I heard it. Again, on her first bicycle, jumping on a quilted bed, and running through a sprinkler, was the most beautiful woman in the world, even with her sticky 5 year old face.

And then, there she was, dancing with her dad, and looking up to him.

And right there, I remembered how the story went: to her I was Prince Charming, but to him, I was just a bloke, coming in and stealing Cinderella.

I leaned in toward the pictures to get a closer look at some, when I heard his voice behind me say, "Isn't she something, son?"

Spinning around, to see Mr. Granger again, I said, "Yeah, she's quite a woman," but he just stared at me.

And I realized, that to him, Hermione would always be:

Dressing up like Cinderella, she'd be riding her first bike. She'd be bouncing on her bed, and asking for a pillow fight, running through a sprinkler, with a huge Popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, and looking up to him.

Then he slapped me on the shoulder, and looking back through the door, he called for her to come into the room.

And Hermione obliged, throwing her arms around her father, looking from him to me.

Right then, I could see it too:

She was dressed up like Cinderella, she'd was riding her first bike. She was pbouncing on her bed, and asking for a pillow fight, running through a sprinkler, with a huge Popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, and looking up to him.

If he ever gives me a hard time, I really can't blame him. After all, I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella.

I pulled the box from my pocket, and putting on my bravest face, I knelt down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I asked her, my ears hotter than ever, and my face burning.

She took the ring in her perfect hand and examined it, and her mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' shape. I had engraved the tiny phrase "swish and flick" in the simple silver band. I hoped, though it was simple, she would understand the meaning.

Hermione knelt down next to me and grabbed my face with her hands. For a split second, a part of me feared she had attacking carnies up her sleeve, or something. But it all melted away, right there, along with any other feelings, as she leaned in and kissed me. My lips responded right away, and the kiss was the most magical one we had ever shared, in plain sight of her father.

It could have been moments, or maybe hours until we broke apart, no war to stop us. She was smiling as she looked into my eyes, her chocolate brown eyes meeting mine, "Does that answer your question, Ronald?" she asked.

Smiling, I snuck a glance at Mr. Granger. He nodded at me, smiling as well.

**Hope you liked it! Review and check out ****_An Heir to the Darkest Throne. :)_**


End file.
